Weapons of Rengar
History Origin The Weapons of Rengar were a series of artifacts that were sacred to the Qwardians of the Anti-Matter Universe. They were named after the first Highlord of Qward who went by the name of Rengar and led the Qwardians in their ancient history when the Qwardian Empire was at its height. The items that made up the Weapons of Rengar included the Helm of Will and the Blade of Glory. This relic were imbued with Q'a-Power which killed any user that was not strong enough to master them. As such, following the end of Rengars reign, his weapons were placed in a container for others to see. Many had tried to wield the Weapons of Rengar but were killed because they were too weak willed to withstand the great powers that erupted from the relics. Thus, the Qwardians began to fear them and kept them as items to observe with some believing that they served as a reminder of the great strength their race once held in the distant past. Since that time, no Highlord emerged on Qward with power falling into the hands of the Weaponers of Qward instead who became the effective rulers of the planet whilst the Weapons of Rengar remained as an item piece on the walls in the Hall of Commanders. The New Highlord Many years later, the Qwardian Empire had become a shadow of its former self in the Anti-Matter Universe and rather than conquer other worlds - they instead began a process of supplying a number of client races with weapons. In fact, the Thunderlord that led the Thunderers of Qward who served as the Qwardians military had been untested in the trials of combat for generations. This era saw Thunderlord Brikan in charge of the Thunderers and he was little more than a servant to High Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'uld who had ensured his counterparts rise to power among the warrior elite. During this time, the Weaponers spent more time in the trade of armaments and the Thunderers were relegated to being an untested army that did not embark on campaigns of conquest in the Multiverse. This change in the balance of power and the loss of prestige of the Thunderers of Qward did not sit well among some Qwardians such as Commander Irik T. Roval who chaffed under the directions of the Weaponers. This all changed when the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa attacked the planet Qward in their attempt at finding some sport to satiate their bloodlust. The planet Qward was overwhelmed in the assault with massive casualties being inflicted and the apparent defeat of the great Qwardian Empire. However, a disturbance in reality emerged which destroyed existence itself and was restored due to the actions of the Maltusian scientist Krona. This act rewrote events by sending the Crime Syndicate back to Terra and the Qwardians to their prior position before the attack. Both sides were well aware of the events prior to the change in reality which greatly disturbed both sides who sought to find the one responsible for the disaster. Among the Qwardians, a meeting was called at the Hall of Commanders where High Weaponlord Varnathon wanted to avoid conflict and had Thunderlord Brikan allow him to declare an initiative where either a client race would be used to attack their enemies or events would be orchestrated so that their foes would attack one another. His words seemed like an act of betrayal to the eyes of Commander Roval who brutally skewered the Weaponer on his pike. When word came to terminate Roval, he voiced the words that Varnathon's actions were an act of cowardice and that to turn away from combat was against the Qwardian ideal. Turning to the display of the Weaponers of Rengar, he asked when was the last time the holy relics had been used and when was the last time a Highlord had emerged on Qward. The shocked Brikan stated that the Q'a-Power within them killed whoever attempted to wield the relics to which Roval stated that it killed the spineless as well as the weak. Thus, in fear, the Qwardians allowed unfit rulers such as Varnathon to lead the mighty Qwardian Empire to which Roval declared that would no longer be the case. After shattering the display, he wore the Weapons of Rengar whereupon he was besieged by the powerful energies contained within the relics. After his body fell, Weaponer Councilman Graxitus commanded his men to take the body away at which point Commander Roval awoke and destroyed his attackers. This caused all the Qwardians to kneel before the new Highlord of Qward who promised to return to the Qwardian Empire to its former status as the supreme power in the Multiverse. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items